Heretofore, a three-dimensional image imaging assistance device has been known that creates a three-dimensional image using a platform and a rail (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2004-236156). With this three-dimensional image imaging assistance device, stable imaging is enabled by moving the platform symmetrically to left and right from a mid-point of the rail.
To obtain a three-dimensional image or an image for a stereoscopic display or the like, in essence, imaging of the image from multiple viewpoints is required. In the technology recited in JP-A No. 2004-236156, a special device is required for imaging.
Meanwhile, an imaging method for carrying out panoramic imaging has been proposed (see JP-A No. 11-164325), which is a technology in which a user performs imaging while holding and moving an imaging device manually.
JP-A No. 11-164325 recites, in respect of a problem with imaging not being carried out correctly if imaging equipment is not turned at a constant angular speed during panoramic imaging, calculating swing speeds on the basis of magnitudes of optical flow of pixels on a center line of the image, and synthesizing the panorama.
In JP-A No. 11-164325, it is recited that processing is necessary in which, in creation of a panoramic still image, two neighboring images do not strictly match and the user themself finds and identifies feature points by manual operation.